


La magica via della bisessualità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bra e Pan spiano un allenamento di Trunks e Goten senza sapere cosa succederà.





	La magica via della bisessualità

La magica via della bisessualità  
  
  
  
Il cielo azzurro pallido tendeva al biancastro in più punti.  
Pan, nascosta dietro un albero, appoggiata con la spalla al tronco umido, lo osservava con gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Promette pioggia” bisbigliò. Bra, accanto a lei, inginocchiata nell’erba alta, sbirciava i due giovani guerrieri oltre la siepe.  
“Tuo zio è dannatamente sexy quando combatte, maledizione” ammise la figlia di Vegeta. Pan sporse il capo, osservò i due giovani. Entrambi avevano il petto scolpito ignudo e i loro muscoli erano contratti.  
“Potrei dirlo di tuo fratello” mormorò Pan con voce rauca. Bra appoggiò una mano sul terreno umido, sporcando il guanto vermiglio di fango ed erba.  
“Ho sempre sospettato ti piacesse. Anche se io penso che quei due siano attratti tra loro. Guarda come si osservano, sono due innamorati presi dalla passione” gemette Bra. Pan sbuffò.  
“Anche se così non fosse, in ogni caso per loro siamo solo due poppanti” ammise, mettendosi una ciocca mora di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Urca, io sono distrutto. Pari?” domandò Goten, ansimando. Sangue e sudore si mischiavano sul corpo umido, i pantaloni strappati gli aderivano al corpo. Trunks si massaggiò la spalla coperta da un ematoma, una ferita sulla tempia gli pulsava.  
“Se non lo dici ai nostri genitori, ci sto” rispose, inspirando aria rumorosamente. Goten ghignò e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.  
“A proposito di non dirlo ai nostri genitori. Che ne dici di farlo?” domandò. Trunks deglutì rumorosamente.  
“Pensavo avessi detto che eri stanco” bofonchiò. Goten inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Non è così stancante averti dentro di me” lo punzecchiò.  
Pan batté le palpebre e avvicinò al viso all’orecchio di Bra.  
“Parlano della fusione?” domandò con voce inudibile.  
“Forse” bisbigliò Bra.  
“Va bene, se insiti. Sei il solito sfacciato” si lamentò Trunks. Si sfilò i pantaloni ed entrambe le giovani impallidirono, spalancando la bocca.  
“Ed io che pensavo venissero qui per allenarsi” disse Pan e la voce risuonò tutt’intorno. La mora si tappò la bocca e rabbrividì. I due giovani si avvicinarono al cespuglio e guardarono le due giovani.  
“N-non volevamo disturbare! Non sapevamo che voi foste, steste… non lo dirò a papà” balbettò Bra. Pan osservò i boxer stretti di Trunks incorniciare la forma del suo membro e avvampò.  
“Che spreco”. Si lasciò sfuggire. Goten ridacchiò.  
“Ragazze, nessuna paura, siamo bisessuali” disse. Pan batté le palpebre.  
“Eh?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Trunks si piegò in avanti e le accarezzò la guancia.  
“Posso guidarti in questa magica strada” la invogliò.  Bra ghignò.  
“E se a noi due piacessero solo i maschi?” domandò. Goten si sfilò a sua volta i pantaloni.  
“Ci occuperemo noi di occuparci di voi, mentre facciamo anche tra noi” disse.  
“Io ci sto” disse Bra. Avvolse il collo di Goten con le braccia. “Però non voglio sfiorare mio fratello nemmeno con un dito, mi farebbe schifo”. Aggiunse.  
“Tranquilla sorellina, a me piacciono ‘mori’” ribatté Trunks. Pan arrossì.  
“Al diavolo. Ho fatto cose più strane nel mio viaggio per cercare le sfere. E poi Trunks vestito da donna era eccitante” ammise.  
“Ben detto, nipotina” disse Goten. Trunks aiutò Pan a sfilarsi la maglietta rossa.


End file.
